Kidlock One shot: Little Buds
by pr0tista
Summary: A virtud de la desatención que tiene por parte de sus padres, John Watson pasa cada verano en un campamento para niños ricos. Las cosas dan un giro inesperado cuando un buen día, un tal Sherlock Holmes lo salva de ser expulsado por una travesura que él no cometió.


**A/N: **Escribí este one shot por una requisición popular en tumblr, de un kidlock donde Sherlock Y John fueran mejores amigos en un campamento.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my dirty mind.

John Watson pasa por el mismo proceso cada verano, cosa que lo ha desensibilizado un poco al transcurso del resto del ciclo del año; sus padres lo llevan a encerrar 2 meses a un campamento para niños ricos en un bosque enorme con trato 5 estrellas las 24 horas. Año con año desde que tiene memoria ha sido lo mismo, se atrevería a decir con un mínimo margen de error las horas que ha pasado con ellos han sido a lo mucho un 35% de los 14 años que había vivido en el planeta. Después de despedirse rápidamente de sus padres que ya llevaban prisa para llegar a la oficina, de su nana y de su pequeño perro, tomó sus maletas y caminó desganado hacia el auto donde un chofer lo aguardaba con la puerta abierta.

Subió y en cuanto arrancó, en su cabeza comenzó a hacer un recuento de los acontecimientos de campamentos anteriores, recordó aquella vez, el año anterior, cuando un tal James Moriarty y su banda de pequeños psicópatas aburridos con su propia patética existencia y con unas ansias enormes de protagonismo, decidieron jugar sucio a los coordinadores del orden en el campamento, escondiendo una semana de recursos alimenticios en la bodega de semillas que estaba abandonada a un kilómetro del campamento. Cuando encontraron la comida, inmediatamente se culpó a John, alegando que él andaba muchas veces al día por allá y se alejaba constantemente del grupo, cuando en realidad John se alejaba no por otra razón si no por la simpleza de estar sólo, por lo mucho que le disgustaba la gente que había a su alrededor. Cerca de la bodega de semillas había un pequeño arrollo, John disfrutaba pasar las horas del día alejado de la multitud, completamente ajeno a lo que se tramaba a unos metros de él. Naturalmente James estaba más que satisfecho con él mismo y sus compinches viendo cómo se culpaba al pequeño John por sus crímenes. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llamar a los padres de John, sin más ni más, para que lo recogieran inmediatamente del campamento, claro, sin ningún tipo de reembolso económico por los daños y perjuicios causados por el infante, un 'milagro' inesperado marcó el cambio inminente del destino de aquella situación; Sherlock Holmes, hijo del coordinador principal del campamento, hizo a todos ver que en realidad toda la culpa era de James, además de haber probado que había sido él el autor principal del delito, con una demostración de ingenio en la cual estuvo trabajando por tres días. Juntó muchas pistas totalmente probables, desde muestras de las suelas de los zapatos de los acusados hasta fotografías y videos de las cámaras de seguridad que los inculpaban. James y sus compinches fueron inmediatamente suspendidos por el resto de la semana de campamento que quedaba. James, sintiéndose furioso, hizo una demostración de prepotencia pura, amenazando a los coordinadores del campamento con demandas millonarias por parte de su padre, sabiendo que este simplemente se burlaría de él por el simple hecho de haber quedado en evidencia. Remató con una mirada de profundo odio hacia Sherlock, amenazándolo directamente con volver el próximo año y hacerle desear no haber nacido.

_-Siempre hay un próximo año, vas a rezar porque el próximo verano no llegue. Te veré pronto, Sherlock._

El recuerdo de estas palabras hizo que John se moviera abruptamente en su asiento. No había pensado el eso en todo el año, estaba demasiado ocupado cumpliendo con mantener a raya su promedio perfecto. No es que estuviera precisamente presionado por algo o alguien, pero tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer. Aún así siempre consideró que no importara cuán bueno fuera en la escuela, siempre habría algún vacio que tendría que llenar en su vida. Luego recordó la manera en que ese chico entró a la oficina del coordinador de disciplina sin siquiera mirarlo, y entregó un sobre en el escritorio de éste sin explicación alguna. Le indicó que lo abriera y en 10 minutos John estaba absuelto de toda culpa. Quiso agradecerle, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el chico no estaba por ninguna parte. Realmente jamás lo había notado, trataba en la medida de lo posible estar siempre solo en aquel lugar, jamás se preocupó por hacer amigos, cuando en el fondo sabía qué tanto necesitaba uno. Así que, reajustándose en su asiento, se fijó una meta para el campamento de este año: Conocer a Sherlock Holmes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, John se vio a si mismo bajando del auto para ser recibido por uno de los chicos del staff, tan falsamente positivos y ruidosos como siempre los había visto, simplemente dejó que lo guiara hacia su pequeña cabaña. Esta vez era guiado por una chica, se presentó como Molly y mencionó que estaría a su disposición si necesitaba algo. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, la mujer se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y giró para quedar cara a cara con John, como recordando que había algo que tenía que decirle desde que comenzaron a caminar.

_-Oh, John, lo olvidé por completo. Sé que son especificaciones de tus padres que tienes que estar en una cabaña para ti solo, pero por desgracia este año el campamento está al tope de capacidad y tuvimos que ponerte con un compañero. Espero que no haya problema alguno._

De corazón sabía que no había manera de librarse de los campamentos, por lo menos hasta que cumpliera 16 y fuera demasiado viejo para ellos. Lo único que rogaba a sus padres era que respetaran su deseo de tener siempre una habitación para él solo. Sabiendo que no había manera alguna de cambiar la decisión de su obstinado hijo, siempre accedían a asegurar que sus deseos fueran respetados. Sin embargo John no era un niño consentido que estuviera dispuesto a emberrincharse a la menor provocación, y tragando un bulto inexistente en su garganta, asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió débilmente a Molly, quien procedió a abrir la puerta y ayudar a John con una de sus maletas.

_-Bueno, John, él es Sherlock. Sherlock, él es John. Los dejaré solos un rato para que se conozcan, recuerden que a las 3:30 es hora de la comida y después de eso tendremos algunas actividades con…_

John pensó que era demasiado ridículo para ser cierto. Enfrente de él y en la misma habitación estaba el chico en el cuál había estado pensando hace menos de una hora, el mismo que lo había salvado de llevar a cuestas una reputación mal habida de niño rico caprichoso. El adolescente era un poco más alto que el promedio altura de su edad, era delgado y su cabello era negro y un tanto rizado. Tenía la nariz puntiaguda y la piel pálida con puntos rojos de algunos barros que contrastaban profundamente con el color de su piel. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que jamás había tenido oportunidad de ver bien físicamente a Sherlock, y que en algunas cosas era totalmente contrario a él, que era algo bajito, de piel un poco más oscura y de cabello rubio siempre corto. No sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía si el hecho de que los hubieran emparejado en la habitación le haría las cosas un tanto más fáciles o si simplemente lo iba a arruinar como había arruinado todas las amistades que había tenido en su corta vida. No sabía que esperar.

Cuando se dio cuenta Molly ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de su espalda, y sin saber que más hacer, acortó la distancia entre él y Sherlock, extendiendo su mano en un gesto de saludo, el cuál Sherlock contestó rápidamente y se volvió a sentar en el pequeño escritorio colindante con su cama individual. Al verse incómodamente parado y con una expresión de ineptitud e incredulidad en su propia cara, a efecto del poco interés que ofreció su nuevo compañero, John supuso que posiblemente Sherlock ya se había olvidado del asunto de año pasado, tomó sus maletas y se dirigió hacia su lado de la cabaña, tirando sus pertenencias en la cama, provocando un rechinido que de alguna manera rompió la tensión en el ambiente.

_-Por nada._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Por nada, John. Sé que quieres agradecerme lo que hice por ti el año pasado. No hay necesidad de que digas nada, naturalmente, las disculpas son aburridas y a veces ni siquiera son reales. Al parecer eres muy lento y no quiero encontrarnos las próximas semanas a mitad de la noche sintiendo tu tensión porque no has dicho nada. Lamento que tengas que compartir la habitación este año, a mí tampoco me gusta pero mi padre dijo que tenía que compartir obligatoriamente._

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Se sentó en su cama y pensó tan rápido como pudo en cosas que podría responder, pero Sherlock ya había dicho todo. No sabía si debería decir algo o sólo quedarse callado, sabía que si decía algo probablemente quedaría como un estúpido, y si quería hacer amigos no podía verse como un estúpido.

_-¿Cómo sabes que yo no comparto nunca mi cabaña?_

_-Es obvio que porque mi padre es el coordinador Holmes, vaya que eres lento. Tengo acceso a cierto tipo de información que ustedes, pequeños consentidos no tienen._

_-Entonces, ¿Así fue como supiste que el incidente con la comida no había sido mi culpa?_

_-Claro que no, eso no se puede saber así, bueno, tal vez si un poco, pero casi todo lo hice por mis propios medios. No tienes porque remarcarlo, ya todos me dicen siempre que soy listo. Como sea, ¿Tienes alguna pluma que puedas prestarme?_

John buscó en su maleta y de un pequeño estuche con varios artículos de escritura sacó una pluma dorada con sus iniciales "J W" y la lanzó hacia donde estaba sentado Sherlock, quien en una muestra de reflejos perfectos volteó rápidamente a su derecha, tomando la pluma con ambas manos. La observó por un momento como si fuera un objeto precioso, mientras del otro lado de la cabaña John había comenzado a desempacar sus pertenencias.

_-Así que tus padres son banqueros._

_-Ehm, pues, si, tengo miedo de preguntar cómo lo averiguaste._

_-Tu pluma. Obviamente tú no te mandaste a hacer esto sólo, fue un regalo, y cómo veo que no tienes amigos por la manera en que siempre te alejas del grupo y por la misma razón aparentemente no eres apegado a ningún miembro de tu familia, asumo que este es un regalo de tus padres, de tu padre, específicamente. Sé que son banqueros porque la gente ambiciosa tiende a dar este tipo de obsequios en busca del reconocimiento de otros, específicamente del reconocimiento de la gente con la que convives en el colegio. Saben que la usarás en el colegio y la gente ahí la mirará. _

Para cuando John se dio cuenta, Sherlock ya se había levantado de su escritorio y estaba parado al lado de él, viendo cómo acomodaba algunos libros en su escritorio. Sherlock se tomó la libertad de hojear el contenido de uno de ellos, a lo que John reaccionó un tanto violentamente. Sus libros jamás habían sido tocados por nadie que no fuera él mismo. Los consideraba sagrados por ser su único escape del mundo que lo rodeaba. Arrancó el libro de las manos de Sherlock y lo llevó hacia sí mismo, abrazándolo fuertemente a su pecho.

_-Hey, tranquilo. No fue mi intención. Si ayuda en algo, no te preocupes, no los voy a robar, no me interesa en lo absoluto la literatura dramática. Yo solamente leo historias de investigadores privados y de piratas._

El chico rubio aligeró la presión del libro contra su pecho y suavemente lo volvió a colocar en el lugar de donde fue movido, haciendo en todo el proceso y por primera vez, contacto visual directo con Sherlock. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran de color azul grisáceo y se notaban un tanto afligidos por su reacción. Notó un dejo de empatía, como si supera lo que se siente que toquen las pertenencias profundamente preciadas de uno. De pronto sonó el timbre que indicaba que finalmente habían dado las 3:30 y era hora de comer. Ambos chicos rompieron el contacto visual, John tratando de ocultar lo rojas que se habían puesto sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que unos 3 minutos se les habían ido a ambos mirándose profundamente el uno al otro. Antes de que llegaran a la puerta, John recordó abruptamente las últimas palabras que, en ese mismo lugar, había escuchado de James Moriarty.

_-Espera, Sherlock, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo…?_

_-¿James? Claro que lo recuerdo._

_-Y… no estás… ¿asustado?_

_-No, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Una vez, entré a la oficina del psicólogo de aquí, y vi que estuvo ahí algunas veces. Su padre aparentemente no le presta atención alguna y su grupo de simios sin cerebro sólo están con él porque le tienen miedo. No hay prácticamente nada de qué preocuparse. Además, es probable que por lo que pasó no vuelva este año, y el próximo ya tendrá 16, no lo volveré a ver por aquí jamás. Entonces, piensas venir o quieres comer solo, como es tu costumbre?_

_-No, no, bueno, si voy contigo._

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería donde era servida la comida. Lo primero que notaron al abrir la puerta fue el bullicio del grupo de adolescentes. Un bullicio que contrastaba marcadamente con la calma del ambiente de la cabaña que acababan de dejar. John notó como Sherlock miraba hacia todos lados, fijando finalmente su vista en lo que buscaba, y parando abruptamente, lo que hizo que él mismo parara también a mirar lo que Sherlock estaba mirando. Para su sorpresa, a unos cuantos metros de ellos vio a James Moriarty mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y un nuevo y recién formado séquito. John miró la expresión de Sherlock y notó un cambio que pudo calificar brevemente como miedo. Notó como sus manos se cerraban formando puños y en una reacción refleja, puso su mano en la espalda de éste, dándole un empujoncito en señal de que debía seguir caminando.

Tomaron rápidamente sus alimentos y Sherlock no dijo una sola palabra ni volvió a mirar a John. John se sentía cada vez más impaciente por alguna reacción por parte de Sherlock de la cual no había el más mínimo indicio, él solo comía tranquilamente mientras por dentro a John lo consumía el nerviosismo.

_-¿Sherlock?_

_-No te pongas nervioso. No va a hacer nada aún, se tomará su tiempo. No te preocupes, no te hará nada a ti, lo que sea que planee sólo es en mi contra._

_-Yo… yo te debo una._

_-No te ofendas, John, pero no creo que seas lo suficientemente listo para predecir sus técnicas._

_-Oh… entiendo._

_-Pero puedes ayudarme. ¿Terminaste de comer?_

John levantó la mirada y con los ojos brillantes asintió con la cabeza. Se levantaron de la mesa y pasando por alto cualquier actividad programada de campamento de dirigieron a su cabaña y hablaron por horas de los posibles ataques que Sherlock podría recibir. John vio por primera vez cómo Sherlock reía y sintió una inexplicable imantación y necesidad por repetir esta situación. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse John notó que Sherlock guardaba un violín debajo de su cama, el cual le pidió que tocara en demostración. Sherlock se negó alegando que solamente lo tocaba cuando necesitaba pensar y analizar a fondo.

Pasó el primer mes de campamento entre fugaces encuentros visuales cargados de tensión entre Sherlock y Moriarty, y John descubriendo pequeños detalles raros acerca de su nuevo compañero/casi amigo. Le sorprendió mucho que a pesar de que se pudiera considerar a sí mismo como una persona difícilmente impresionable, cada cosa nueva que conocía sobre Sherlock lo exhortaba a conocer otra más. Él mismo poco a poco se fue abriendo, sin mucha necesidad real, ya que su compañero tenía la habilidad de deducir muchas cosas con tan sólo una mirada. En la primera semana ya sabía que John jamás había tenido ninguna novia porque estaba un tanto aterrado del rechazo, o simplemente sentía que no estaba listo para perder el tiempo en esas cosas. A veces lo tomaba por sorpresa el cuidado especial que ponía Sherlock en deducir ese tipo de cosas, más que nada tratando de sacarlas directamente de boca de John, como comprobación a lo que ya había deducido. Sin embargo John se preocupaba mucho por la inevitable represalia de Moriarty y por más entretenido que estuviera observando a Sherlock, sabía que tenían que comenzar a pensar cómo evitar el éxito de éstos planes. De vez en cuando le mencionaba esto a su amigo, quien parecía totalmente indiferente al tema y solía responder, las veces que respondía, que todo estaba bajo control y cualquier posibilidad había sido calculada previamente por él. John comenzaba a sentir cierta fascinación por el misterio que rodeaba a Sherlock y su forma de expresarse y deducir, se sentía atraído hacia la manera en que Sherlock se movía entre la demás gente, para él, destacándose del resto pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo un perfil bajo que lo hacía invisible para el resto del mundo. No sentía celos ni envidia, como sentía de aquel chico en el colegio que siempre se las arreglaba para sacar mejores notas que él o quedar un lugar más arriba en el cuadro de honor, no. Sentía algo más, algo que en ese momento no podía o no se atrevía a descifrar del todo, lo que sabía es que, de unos días para acá, tenía muchas ganas de abrazar fuertemente a Sherlock y sacarle todas las cosas que no le había querido decir hasta ese momento.

Llegaron finalmente las dos últimas semanas de campamento y los lazos con los que John trataba de atarse a Sherlock eran cada día más fuertes. John ya sabía un poco más de la vida de Sherlock, el hijo del coordinador Holmes, el principal del campamento, que lo hacía estar ahí año con año, no teniendo donde más dejarlo sin una madre en casa. Sherlock siempre se había mantenido alejado del grupo, escabulléndose en los archivos de todos los niños, que su padre tenía guardados bajo llave en un locker en su oficina. Pasaba horas leyendo los perfiles psicológicos y antecedentes familiares que eran requisito que los padres especificaran antes del ingreso del niño al campamento, para poder evitar futuros problemas de comportamiento y saber qué niño no era apto para pasar el verano sin sus padres y con otros niños. Alguna vez pasó por sus manos el expediente de John Watson y lo encontró un tanto aburrido, era un niño sin ningún problema aparente, lo único que lo diferenciaba del resto es que sus padres habían especificado que era imperativo que recibiera una habitación para él solo y que no se le presionara con la convivencia en grupo, cosa que siempre fue respetada por la coordinación del campamento. Por esta misma razón y en el momento en que el nombre de John fue mencionado con culpabilidad en el asunto del incidente en la bodega de semillas, Sherlock supo inmediatamente que John no podría ser culpable, y cuestionó seriamente el sentido común de los adultos a su alrededor. Cuando se encontró con el expediente de James Moriarty, la historia fue totalmente diferente; los padres de James no especificaron mucho con respecto a ellos mismos, solo aclararon que se debía tener en cuenta que el niño tenía serios problemas de adaptabilidad disciplinaria, que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir nada, que tenía una mente muy activa y problemas de hiperactividad. Eran demasiados problemas para que el niño fuera aceptado así nada más en el campamento, pero también era sabido que sus padres eran muy ricos y un soborno jamás sería problema alguno para ellos en cuanto asegurara que su hijo estuviera lejos por unos meses.

Sin embargo, de pronto la realización de la inminente separación entre él y su amigo, golpeó a John sin piedad alguna. Y tuvo dos tipos de miedo: El primero, a que el próximo año cumpliría 15 y sería la última vez que estaría en el campamento, y probablemente la última vez que vería a Sherlock, y el segundo, que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se acercaba el momento que ambos estaban esperando desde el principio; el cumplimiento de las amenazas de James.

Una tarde, ambos chicos juagaban ajedrez en su habitación un poco después del almuerzo, cuando de pronto alguien golpeó a su puerta. Sherlock hizo un gesto de incomodidad y cuando se precipito para abrir, recogió del umbral de la entrada un sobre que contenía granos de maíz, y una pequeña nota adherible donde se leía un simple mensaje: "2:00, tenemos el diario de tu novio"

_-James quiere que esté en la bodega junto al rio, a las dos en punto._

_-¿De verdad irás?_

_-Tengo qué. John… ellos tienen tu diario._

_-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Cómo?!_

_-No tengo la menor idea, debieron haber entrado cuando estábamos cenando anoche, no sé._

_-Yo voy contigo, te debo una._

_-No, está bien, tú puedes quedarte aquí, ellos me quieren a mí. Que tú vayas no hará diferencia alguna. Yo recuperaré tu diario._

Dentro de John comenzaba a nacer una sensación un tanto familiar. Como cuando tenía 5 años y hacía berrinches porque quería ir con su mamá a dónde ella fuese y ésta lo dejaba en brazos de su nana llorando el resto de la tarde. Sensación que con el tiempo fue disipándose cuando se empezó acostumbrando al alejamiento de sus padres. Pero esta vez era diferente; quería proteger a Sherlock. Aunque confiaba plenamente en que si algo pasaba, Sherlock encontraría la manera de salir bien de cualquier situación, algo dentro de sí le decía que tal vez no todo estuviera en sus manos, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, un poco de ayuda le vendría bien. Que posiblemente John quería prestar esa ayuda toda costa. Que a sus 14 años jamás se había sentido tan acompañado y complementado con alguien más. Que tal vez valía la pena salir de su zona de confort y dejar de esconderse detrás de sus libros por devolverle un favor a quien hasta ese momento había sido su primer y único amigo. Así que en una demostración de valentía que iba totalmente en contra de su comportamiento habitual, se levantó del suelo, y, acortando inmediatamente la distancia entre él y Sherlock, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apretándolo fuertemente, se recostó en su pecho. La sensación era simplemente indescriptible, el cuerpo de Sherlock era tibio y John podía escuchar como latía su corazón, se atrevería a presumir que en cuando hizo contacto con él, comenzó a palpitar un poco más rápido. De pronto John sintió cómo el cuerpo que estaba abrazando se destensaba totalmente, y una mano daba palmaditas a su espalda mientras que la otra se posó en su cabeza, devolviendo así el abrazo. Después de unos buenos 50 segundos de estar en la misma posición, John rompió lentamente el contacto, posando sus manos en ambos hombros del chico más alto delante de él, dando un suave apretón.

_-Escúchame, Sherlock; no sé qué tan raro te parezca esto, sinceramente ya no me importa. Eres el único amigo que he tenido en mi vida. No me importa el diario, llevo días sin escribir en él porque ya no siento que deba hacerlo desde que tú has escuchado todo lo que tengo que decir. No quiero que te hagan daño, se que piensas que no soy suficientemente listo para estas cosas pero… si pasa algo, sé cómo actuar, tengo maneras de protegerte. No voy a permitir que te hagan daño, así que voy contigo, te guste o no._

Sherlock lo miró decididamente y asintiendo con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta con una valentía infantil que cualquier adulto desearía tener por 5 minutos. John le siguió el paso, y a la 1:30 de la tarde, ambos chicos esperaban parados y mirando hacia todos lados previniendo cualquier tipo de ataque. Después de 15 minutos se sentaron en el pasto espalda contra espalda, en guardia. A las dos en punto de la tarde, el reloj digital de Sherlock emitió un sonido como de alarma, y, como por arte de hechicería, de entre los árboles del bosque alrededor de ellos, empezaron a salir uno por uno los 3 compinches de James Moriarty, corriendo rápidamente hacia el dúo y haciéndolos incorporarse en respuesta. Estando rodeados por todas partes, sólo podían observar con horror la entrada por demás dramática de James, que caminaba lentamente con un folder de papel en las manos y una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Cuando se acercó a donde estaban todos, los chicos de su séquito súbitamente abrieron el círculo que rodeaba a Sherlock y John, para dar paso a que el líder tomara su lugar, justo enfrente de ellos.

_-Así que, Sherlock Holmes, como lo predije exactamente, hoy hace un año, nos volvemos a encontrar. _

_-Como siempre, es un gusto, Jimmy._

_-Por favor, Holmes, deja de hablar como si de verdad fueras un investigador. Eres patético. ¿Sabes? Yo nunca olvido las cosas, ni a la gente, dicen que eso es mi talento especial. Nunca olvido lo que me hacen, no. Para mi sorpresa no me molestó tanto que mi padre me castigara, eso solo duró 3 días y al cuarto se le olvidó que me había castigado dos meses… no ese no fue el problema. El problema es que tú, Sherlock, eres un entrometido al cuál le encanta hacerse notar. Simplemente te encanta. Y no te culpo, cualquiera en tu posición se hubiera puesto a hojear en los archivos de los demás idiotas que están aquí cada año. Desafortunadamente para ti, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. Entrar en la oficina de tu papi no fue gran problema, mucho menos desbloquear el locker. Lo que de verdad me sorprendió, fue que tu padre fuera tan estúpido para llevar un archivo sobre ti, que ni siquiera era necesario, y anexar los datos de tus visitas al psicólogo. Vaya… tal vez fue un requisito pero… ¿Tan pobres son ustedes? ¿Tan inútil tu padre es, que a la primera oportunidad de psicólogo gratis te llevó corriendo para que te quitaran lo loco? Veamos que hay aquí… Oh, mira, trajiste a tu novio, tal vez le interese escuchar esto y considere seriamente terminar la relación…_

John y Sherlock se miraron incrédulos el uno al otro. Esperaban lluvias de lodo, ataques con globos, plumas con pegamento, hasta golpes. Sherlock aparentemente no tenía idea de que hubiera algún archivo con su nombre, o simplemente nunca buscó lo suficiente. Estaba asustado, una de las pocas veces en la vida en que lo había estado de verdad. Nada lo asustaba tanto como que se descubriera el lado del cual no quería que nadie se entrara, mucho menos un nuevo amigo el cuál en cuanto escuchara lo que había en ese expediente podría inmediatamente salir corriendo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Moriarty fuera lo suficientemente listo para descifrar qué era lo que más le dolía, pero lo había subestimado por completo. Entonces su lado racional se apagó por completo, y en un intento desesperado, intentó arrancar el folder de las manos de James, intento que fue frustrado por el séquito de este, que inmediatamente lo tomaron de las muñecas, haciendo lo mismo con John, asegurando la falla de cualquier intento de violencia en contra de James.

_-Oh… bueno, tranquilos chicos, hay mucho que leer. Pero pasemos a lo que nos concierne, ¿les parece? A ver, expediente psicológico: Holmes, Sherlock. El niño Holmes, de 13 años de edad, ha sido canalizado a las oficinas del psicólogo por su propio padre, el coordinador principal Holmes, 6 veces en el curso del campamento. En las sesiones el niño se muestra evasivo y desafiante, cambiando eventualmente de humor y finalmente teniendo crisis emocionales. De las sesiones celebradas, se puede concluir, que el niño sufre de cierto grado de depresión. Tiende a negar la realidad, y por consecuencia, alejarse de la gente. No es capaz de desarrollar convivencia social plena con más de un individuo, se distrae fácilmente de cosas que no le son de interés personal alguno. Tiene tendencias obsesivo-compulsivas y debido a la suma de estas complicaciones, puede que en un futuro, si no es que desde ahora, comience a desarrollar principios de esquizofrenia. Sin embargo, se recomienda fomentar el desarrollo intelectual del niño ya que su IQ es de… BLA BLA BLA BLA, el resto no importa. ¿Ves Sherlock? Eres un loquito, y encima de todo, eres un loquito pobre. Además eres un mentiroso. A ver, enano, ¿Alguna vez te dijo esto? ¿Ya te ha dicho que está loco? ¡Cómo puedes juntarte con un loco!_

_-¡Sherlock no está loco! ¡Tú eres un maniático y estás celoso porque él es más listo que tú!_

_-¿Más listo que yo? ¿Envidia? ¿Cómo iría yo a tener envidia de un perdedor falso sin madre?_

John no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Jamás en su vida le había levantado la voz a nadie y mucho menos en una situación como en la que estaba. La garganta le ardía, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que planear como salir de aquello. Miró a Sherlock para tratar de planear algo con comunicación meramente telequinética, y se dio cuenta que Sherlock estaba mirando al suelo. No podía ver sus ojos, pero notó como pequeños suspiros salían de su pecho, haciéndolo temblar. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por la punta de su nariz y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Se quedó helado. La voz de James de desvaneció totalmente. Mucho esfuerzo le había costado siquiera ver a Sherlock reír, mucho auto control había tomado para no abrazarlo todo el tiempo y verse como un idiota. Algo dentro de él se encendió de pronto, y supo era hora de que el curso de defensa personal que había estado tomando todas las tardes después de clases mostrara resultados. Con los ambos puños cerrados, apretados por las manos del chico detrás de él, con toda la fuerza que pudo hacer, le propinó un golpe en el estómago que hizo que lo soltara. El chico calló en posición fetal al suelo, y John se precipitó hacia James que estaba muy ocupado avergonzando a Sherlock para darse cuenta de que había un puño a milímetros de su nariz. Los otros dos chicos, simplemente corrieron de vuelta al campamento, asustados. James estaba tirado en el suelo, aún sosteniendo el folder con el expediente de Sherlock. John simplemente lo arrancó de la única mano que lo sostenía débilmente y se agachó para quedar a una altura donde James lo pudiera escuchar.

_-Podrás ser muy listo, Moriarty, pero si supieras un poco de selección natural, ya habrías predicho que la fuerza bruta siempre da una ventaja importante. Sherlock no está solo, aparentemente tú si._

John entregó el folder a Sherlock, quien seguía parado en la misma posición y el mismo lugar donde estuvo todo el tiempo, simplemente lo tomó, se dio media vuelta, y sin decir una sola palabra empezó a caminar en dirección de vuelta al campamento, John confundido, simplemente se limitó a seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Sherlock comenzó a empacar sus cosas. John no sabía qué hacer ni entendía por qué estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando. ¿Había sido muy raro que lo abrazara de esa manera antes de que salieran? ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Había lastimado sus sentimientos? No tenía la menor idea, pero tampoco pretendía tratar de entenderlo. Si algo había aprendido en las últimas semanas, era que a Sherlock Holmes no se le comprendía, a Sherlock Holmes había que tenerle paciencia, una cierta paciencia mezclada con devoción y aprecio.

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Lamento que tuvieras que escuchar eso John, me voy. No… no creo que quieras estar más conmigo. Yo te entiendo, no tienes que decirlo. Mira, igual seguro que a más tardar mañana llamarán a tus padres y te irás igual cómo me dejó mi madre y…_

Sherlock comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cubriéndose los ojos. John estaba totalmente fuera de sí, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero algo dentro de él, prácticamente como un imán poderoso, hizo que sus pies se movieran rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amigo. Le quitó las manos de la cara y secó sus lágrimas. Lo abrazó tiernamente por un largo rato y fue sintiendo como los sollozos de Sherlock llenaban la habitación y hacían retumbar su pecho. Se quedó en la misma posición hasta que los sollozos fueron disminuyendo y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

_-No me importa lo que diga ese expediente, Sherlock. No quiero que te vayas, jamás quiero que te vayas. Si no fuera porque este estúpido campamento terminará pronto, no me molestaría pasar el resto del año aquí, si tú estuvieras conmigo. Eres el único amigo que he tenido y nunca quiero que te vayas. Si tuviera que volver a golpear a Moriarty para defenderte lo haría de nuevo. No me importa que llamen a mis padres. Y lo más importante, si los demás piensan que estás loco es porque no saben escucharte._

Los dos chicos pasaron el resto de esa tarde encerrados en su habitación, por miedo a que si salían, algún coordinador tuviera que hacerlos separarse antes de tiempo, llevando a John a casa. Decidieron dejar que la situación avanzara y esperar lo que fuera necesario para que finalmente buscaran a John.

En el transcurso de todo ese tiempo, Sherlock no hablo mucho, cosa que no era ni relativamente típica de él; pero John entendió. Estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, tratando de alegrar a su amigo. Un poco antes de ir a dormir, John insistió en que era necesario que intercambiaran números de teléfono y direcciones y prometió que si para el día siguiente el no podía estar más en el campamento, lo visitaría en cuanto pudiera, no era gran problema, podría convencer al chofer, se llevaba muy bien con él. Igual y podía convencer a sus padres de que lo dejaran quedar algún fin de semana en su casa. Sherlock, sin embargo, no tenía mucha fe en la prosperidad de la situación, y accedió desganadamente. John se sentía cada vez peor, pero, rindiéndose al cansancio del día, decidió que era hora de apagar las luces, y ambos chicos de prepararon para dormir. En el transcurso de la madrugada, el sueño de John fue interrumpido por un ruido que perturbó profundamente su alma; Sherlock estaba llorando de nuevo, y probablemente no había dejado de hacerlo desde que él se quedó dormido. Se sintió muy mal consigo mismo, sintió que le estaba fallando a su amigo, que debió predecir que algo como esto pasaría. No podía dejar que Sherlock sufriera solo un momento más. Se levantó de su cama y de dirigió al lado de Sherlock, removió cuidadosamente el cobertor que lo cubría, y Sherlock, sorprendido y por acto reflejo, se movió a la orilla de la cama, dejando un espacio vacío que John aprovechó para acostarse a un lado de él. Movió el cobertor de vuelta hacia arriba, cubriéndolos a ambos. Tomó las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas, notó que estaban frías. Las acercó a su pecho y empezaron a tomar una temperatura más tibia.

_-No me importa que haya pasado o cómo seas, o lo que piensen de ti. Eres mi amigo, Sherlock Holmes, nadie jamás había querido ser mi amigo. Bueno, realmente aún no sé si quieres ser mi amigo o no, pero lo que quiero decir es que, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que te voy a dejar. Si me voy de este estúpido campamento te prometo que voy a tratar de llamarte muy seguido y nos veremos cada fin de semana. Voy a trabajar duro y tendré las mejores notas del colegio para que mis padres me permitan verte tanto como yo quiera. Todos tenemos problemas, verás, yo… yo siempre he tenido mucho miedo de quedarme solo. De no tener amigos… de ser demasiado raro…_

_-Si quiero ser tu amigo John. Y nunca jamás tienes que volver a estar solo._

John sintió que su pecho explotaba. Jamás nadie antes lo había llamado amigo. Apretó fuerte las manos se Sherlock contra su pecho, para luego soltarlas y posar una de sus manos en la mejilla de su amigo. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus narices se tocaban. De repente y en anticipación a John, Sherlock acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre los labios de ambos. Movió sus labios inexpertos lentamente contra los de John, los cuales parecían equitativamente faltos de experiencia, pero agradablemente suaves y tibios. Rompieron el contacto, y con la poca visibilidad que tenían en la oscuridad, reconocieron el brillo de los ojos del otro y se miraron por un rato, como entre que no creían lo que acababa de pasar y entre que estaban completamente felices porque por fin sucedió. Sherlock pegó su cuerpo un poco más al de su amigo, que lo abrazó por la cintura y fue cediendo al sueño que lo volvió a embargar. Un rato después pasó lo mismo con Sherlock.

La campaña anunciando la hora del desayuno despertó a los chicos, que seguían unidos el uno al otro. Sherlock despertó con el olor del cabello de John inundando sus fosas nasales y besó tiernamente su frente. John se apartó un poco para poder ver a Sherlock a los ojos. De pronto, la luminosidad de la mañana lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior: Se había metido a mitad de la noche a la cama de su amigo, y por lo que recordaba el beso no fue ningún sueño. Estaba un tanto asustado, un poco inseguro de que lo que había pasado hubiera confundido a Sherlock por estar triste y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, rompiendo totalmente el contacto.

_-John, ¿Estás bien?_

_-Yo… lo siento Sherlock, no quería que… Mira, lo siento, a veces, bueno si he pensado en besar a chicas algunas veces, pero, entiendo si no quieres que vuelva a pasar y…_

_-Yo te besé, John. Y está bien, no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de nada, en cuanto sea con mi mejor amigo. Nadie tiene porque saber nada, esto es entre tú y yo. Ahora, si no tienes problema, creo que Moriarty no tuvo cara para decirle nada a nadie… vamos a desayunar? Muero de hambre._

John Watson sonrió con tanta fuerza que casi podía sentir que su cabeza se dividía en dos partes. James Moriarty no dejó de lanzar miradas intimidantes, pero en el fondo los chicos sabían que probablemente no se tendrían que enfrentar de nuevo a él dentro de mucho tiempo. Pasaron el resto del verano conociéndose y resolviendo misterios juntos, y cuando el campamento terminó, trataron de verse tantas veces como les fue posible. El año siguiente, John hizo que sus padres especificaran que su deseo era volver a ser acomodado en la misma habitación que su mejor amigo, Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
